Čtvrtý druh
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Závěr série Blízká setkání. „Přesně ti, které jsem chtěl potkat!" prohlásil muž, pustil Hotche a energicky zamířil ke své budce, zmizel za dveřmi, ale jen vteřinu na to zase vykoukl ven. „Mimochodem, já jsem Doktor," představil se a otevřel dveře dokořán. „Tak pojďte, pospícháme!" Upozornění: implied Dean/Castiel, DiNozzo/McGee Doctor Who/Supernatural/NCIS/Criminal Minds


Reid podrážděně vyťukával špičkou tenisky nepravidelný rytmus o podlahu Hotchovy kanceláře. Snažil se vypadat v klidu a co nejvíc uvolněně, i když věděl, že tím Hotche nemá šanci oblafnout. Protože Hotch je příliš dobrý psycholog na to, aby se nechal oblbnout jeho předstíráním, nehledě na to, že Reida _zná_.

To neznamenalo, že se Reid aspoň nepokusí.

Protočil oči, tak nápadně, jak jen dokázal. „Nic mi není, Hotchi. Nevím, proč si myslíš, že je, ale –"

Hotch se mírně předklonil a předloktími se opřel o desku svého stolu. Vypadal unaveně a už od pohledu bylo jasné, že nestojí o tenhle rozhovor o nic víc než sám Reid, ale něco, co zjistil – Slyšel? Viděl? – ho k tomu donutilo.

Bezva. Líbilo se mu to čím dál víc.

„Morgan se zmínil, že jsi byl nedávno nějak… nesoustředěný." Hotch z něj nespustil zkoumavý pohled. Jako by čekal, až něco řekne a prozradí se, a přitom nevěděl, na co přesně čeká, a tak se rozhodl jednoduše nepřehlédnout _vůbec nic_.

Ten pohled ho znervózňoval. Na chvilku si nebyl jistý, co říct. No tak byl nesoustředěný, a co. To snad nebyla taková hrůza.

Až na to, že byla, protože by se vsadil, že tím měl Morgan na mysli ten den, kdy Reid naposledy viděl tu zatracenou modrou budku, klidně si poletovat nad městem. Jo, to, jak se Reid choval, vyvedený z míry, a to, jak hleděl kamsi nad obzor, mohlo Morganovi připadat jako _nesoustředěný_. Nejspíš. Určitě ano, vzhledem k tomu, že měli procházet ulice a dávat pozor. A i když byl na okamžik skoro naštvaný, že Morgan šel a řekl o tom Hotchovi, dalo se to pochopit. Morgan měl vždycky trochu sklony ochraňovat ho a tohle byl zřejmě další případ toho, jak si o svého mladšího kolegu dělal starosti.

Ne, že by to Reidovi nelezlo na nervy, dokonce _hodně_, ale dokázal to pochopit, když se snažil, a nebýt vážně naštvaný.

Reid si odhrnul vlasy za ucho a opřel se trochu pohodlněji. Snažil se nepřipadat si tolik jako dítě v kanceláři ředitele.

„Jsem v pořádku," oznámil tak pevným hlasem, že ho to samotného překvapilo. „Špatně jsem spal, byl jsem unavený, to je všechno."

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Jen si o tebe dělám starosti. Prý jsi byl absolutně vyvedený z míry, Reide."

Reid zaťal ruce v pěsti. Nehty se mu zaryly do dlaní, ale nevšímal si toho. „Jen jsem měl špatný den, nic víc v tom není," procedil mezi zuby a jeho hlas pomalu ale jistě nabíral na hlasitosti, aniž si toho všiml. „Není vůbec žádný důvod dělat si o mě starosti. Nejsem blázen! To, že občas vidím nějakou zatracenou budku, ještě neznamená, že jsem –"

_Idiot_.

Reid se kousl do rtu a přistiženě se na Hotche podíval. Samozřejmě. Reid se nechal vyprovokovat natolik, že ho Hotch vůbec nemusel vyslýchat. Reid se přiznal sám. Jako pokaždé. Vážně by se měl naučit držet jazyk za zuby, pro svoje vlastní dobro.

Hotch se tvářil zmateně. „Jakou budku?"

Reid potřásl hlavou a dlouze si povzdychl. Tak teď už asi nemělo cenu snažit se něco zatajit, že? „Malou modrou budku. Už jsem ji párkrát viděl, jak…" Uhnul pohledem. „Letí nad městem."

Hotch na něj zíral. A zíral a zíral, a pak to nepříjemné ticho najednou přerušil podivný zvuk, Reid nikdy nic takového neslyšel, a v kanceláři, hned vedle stolu, se před jejich očima objevila modrá budka.

Přesně ta modrá budka, o které Reid zrovna mluvil.

Reid se nezmohl na slovo.

Hotch prudce zamrkal. „Co –"

Dobře, pokud měl být Reid upřímný, tak tohle bylo poprvé, co si opravdu připadal jako blázen, ale zdálo se, že není jediný, kdo tu budku vidí, takže to nebylo zrovna pravděpodobné. Jedině že by šlo o davovou halucinaci, a ani to nebylo pravé šílenství, protože ty obvykle po krátké době odeznívaly.

A nevypadalo to, že by se ta budka v dohledné době chystala odstěhovat někam jinam.

Hotch potřásl hlavou a trochu váhavě vstal od stolu, paži nataženou k té modré věci, jako by se jí chtěl dotknout, aby se přesvědčil, že je skutečná. Že tam opravdu… no, _je_. „Co to sakra…"

Reid byl na okamžik nesmyslně hrdý na to, že něco, co on poprvé viděl ještě jako dítě, dokázalo připravit Hotche o schopnost smysluplné konverzace, ale pak se dveře té budky otevřely (a proč vlastně Reida nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by mohl někdo být uvnitř?!) a ven se vyřítil vysoký muž se spoustou hnědých vlasů. Byl mladý, dokonce hodně mladý, ale zároveň vypadal trochu staromódně. Jako, šle a motýlek a tvídové sako, staromódně. Široce, bláznivě se na ně zubil, evidentně nadšený, že je vidí.

Jako by se právě neobjevil v kanceláři šéfa týmu jednoho z nejelitnějších útvarů FBI.

Možná to vysvětlovalo ten _šílený_ úsměv.

„Spencer a Aaron," řekl ten muž, pořád ještě s nadšením a podivným přízvukem, který Reid takhle narychlo opravdu nedokázal identifikovat. Rychle vykročil k nim, ruku napřaženou k potřesení, ale pak si to rozmyslel a rovnou Reida objal.

Reid zalapal po dechu.

Muž ho pustil a obrátil se k šokovanému Hotchovi a objal ho taky, stejně pevně, a Reid nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím.

„Přesně ti, které jsem chtěl potkat!" prohlásil muž, pustil Hotche a energicky zamířil ke své budce, zmizel za dveřmi, ale jen vteřinu na to zase vykoukl ven. „Mimochodem, já jsem Doktor," představil se a otevřel dveře dokořán. „Tak pojďte, pospícháme! Ukážu vám něco, co jste ještě neviděli. Nebo možná viděli, ale určitě ne takhle. Ne, rozhodně ne takhle."

Reid i Hotch ho bez přemýšlení následovali, absolutně automaticky, a těžko říct, jestli to bylo překvapením, tím, jak se muž objevil, nebo jednoduše nevěděli, co jiného by měli dělat.

Jeden za druhým překročili modrý práh a Reid šokovaně vydechl. Ta budka byla obrovská! Prostě obrovská, bílá a zelená a plná světýlek, s několika dalšími dveřmi, které dokazovaly, že to, co vidí, rozhodně není všechno, co tady doopravdy je, s podlahou, která vypadala jako ze skla – a nejspíš i byla, protože jí bylo vidět skrz – a zatraceně _obrovská_, takže Reid sotva dokázal myslet na něco jiného, a s něčím, co vypadalo jako stroj s asi milionem zabudovaných přístrojů, přímo uprostřed.

„To je moje Tardis," zahuhlal Doktor na vysvětlenou a zamířil přímo k přístrojům. „Řídící konzole," oznámil, když si všiml Reidova zmateného výrazu.

Reid pomalu přikývl, a Doktor se k němu zase obrátil zády, zřejmě spokojený s vysvětlením. Horečným tempem začal pobíhat kolem konzole a mačkat různobarevná tlačítka a Reid jen doufal, že ví, co dělá.

Různobarevná tlačítka na řídící konzoli uprostřed budky, co byla zevnitř větší než zvenku, protože byla docela určitě mimozemská. Nějakým zvláštním ujetým způsobem to skoro dávalo smysl.

Hotch se pomalu točil dokola a ohromeně se rozhlížel okolo sebe, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Jste mimozemšťan, že ano?" zeptal se Doktora.

Ten se zarazil uprostřed něčeho, co právě dělal (ne, Reid vážně nechtěl vědět, co přesně to bylo, děkuju pěkně) a otočil se po něm. Vypadal skoro dotčeně.

Trhnul ramenem. „Samozřejmě, že jsem."

Dotčeně, že Hotch pochyboval? To jako _vážně_?

Doktor se otočil zpátky ke své konzoli, jako by tam vůbec nebyli. Reidovi to docela vyhovovalo, protože se mohl lépe rozhlédnout kolem sebe. Všechno vypadalo stejně jako poprvé, světýlka, hodně prostoru, zelenobílé stěny a několik dveří. A potom se jedny z nich otevřely a Reid s Hotchem a Doktorem najednou nebyli v místnosti sami.

„Jak to může být ten samý chlap, kterého jsme potkali minule?" zeptal se muž, vysoký a s širokými rameny a výrazně zelenýma očima, svého společníka. „Vypadá tak na patnáct!"

Vůbec nezněl spokojeně, spíš nedůvěřivě. Ale neměl strach, tím si byl Reid jistý, protože vůbec neměl potřebu podívat se po místnosti, bránit se před možným nebezpečím. Byl podrážděný, ale nebál se.

Druhý muž, o kousek menší a v béžovém trenčkotu, tmavé vlasy rozcuchané, si povzdychl. „Má pořád stejnou duši, Deane," prohlásil. Jeho hlas byl _hluboký_. „Trochu jinou, než je ta lidská, ale pořád je stejná jako ta, kterou měl, když jsme ho potkali minule."

Reid se zamračil, protože to neznělo, jako by to myslel obrazně. Ne. Ten muž opravdu mluvil o duši a to naprosto konkrétně.

„Fajn, cokoliv," zabrblal Dean a konečně od něj odtrhl pohled a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. „Ale ne, chlape," oslovil Doktora unaveně. „Kolik lidí chceš ještě unést?"

Doktor se vesele zazubil. „Nikoho, už jsme všichni." Rozhlédl se po nich. „Znáte se všichni?" pohodil hlavou směrem k Reidovi. „Tohle jsou Aaron a Spencer. Castiel a Dean." Tázavě se podíval na muže v trenčkotu. „Hádám, že Sam a Tony s Timem se vydali trochu si prohlédnout Tardis, mám pravdu? Zdáli se být opravdu _fascinovaní_ tím, že je zevnitř mnohem větší, než se zdá."

Castiel přikývl.

Dean protočil oči. „Ne že bych nedokázal ocenit výlet ve vesmírné lodi, ale co tady sakra děláme?" Zíral na Doktora, jako by ho chtěl pokousat.

Možná chtěl.

Doktor vypadal nevinně. Jako dítě, které nikdy neudělalo nic špatného, protože toho vlastně ani není schopné. „Nudil jsem se," oznámil.

Castiel se pousmál a naklonil hlavu na stranu, zvědavý. Reid se zamračil. Hotch se vedle něj napjal.

Dean zamrkal a pootevřel pusu. Na okamžik vypadal úplně ohromeně, jako by se nezmohl na slovo. A potom – „Jak to sakra myslíš, _nudil jsem se_?!"

Doktor pokrčil rameny. „Prostě jsem se nudil," zopakoval, jako by to bylo naprosto logické. „Amy a Rory se vzali, a tak jsem je vzal na tu úžasnou Líbánkovou planetu, co si ji všichni chválí, ale z nějakého důvodu nechtěli, abych tam s nimi zůstal…" A bože, opravdu vypadal, že je tím překvapený a _zmatený_. „Takže mě tu nechali samotného. A když jsem sám, nudím se, a tak jsem se rozhodl, že dám dohromady dobrý tým a pokusím se vyřešit tu podivnou sérii vražd, co se stala v třicátém sedmém století."

Ano, napadlo Reida. Naprosto logické. To by přece udělal každý.

Castiel jeho vysvětlení akceptoval. Dean? Ne tak docela.

„Unesl jsi nás, protože jsi chtěl vyřešit sérii vražd, které někdo spáchá v třicátém sedmém století," zopakoval po něm, obočí zvednuté. Odfrkl si. „Takže, Tony a Tim jsou od námořníků." Přimhouřil oči. „Ty tvoje oběti byly – budou – jsou – námořníci?"

Doktor rychle přikývl.

Dean se otočil k Reidovi s Hotchem. „Vy?"

„FBI," oznámil Hotch klidně. Vzhledem k situaci. „Útvar analýzy chování. Chytáme sériové vrahy."

Castiel pootevřel pusu, jak chtěl něco říct, ale Dean mu skočil do řeči, než vůbec stačil promluvit.

„A co tu sakra děláme my tři?!"

„No, vy tři…" Doktor na něj zamrkal. „S vámi byla zábava, když jsem vás naposledy viděl." Nadšeně se zazubil, plný energie, a prosmýkl se kolem konzole. „Tak za dobrodružstvím!"


End file.
